


Cyclops and Wolverine decide to have a drink

by TieDyeJackson



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieDyeJackson/pseuds/TieDyeJackson
Summary: a quick drabble that just popped into my head. O5 Cyke\X-23 is my OTP





	

Cyclops and Wolverine decide to have a drink.

Drunkenly exchanging stories of battle and lost loves.

And somehow they wind up in the back of a cab, making out like teenagers.

You think it sounds ridiculous to you, imagine living it.

And for some reason Warren comes to mind.

Because I wonder how stupid can this guy be to cheat on this woman.

I quickly lose that train of thought as we fall out of the cab and stumble towards the hotel room.

I should remember to pay for the broken door in the morning, but right now that is the furthest thing from my mind.

I feel like I’m being devoured whole by her passion and, I gotta say, best feeling in the world.

I add a cracked wall sometime during round three.

And I’ve lost count when I finally notice the bed has broken.

She doesn’t seem to mind and I’m totally caught off guard when she falls asleep on my chest, grin on her face.

I remember the first time I met her and she told me she didn’t do hugs.

I guess our relationship has evolved.

Not that I’m really a good judge of relationships.

My first teenage crush ended up destroying billions of lives in this timeline.

So the jury is still out on exactly what this is.

But right now I don’t care.

I just push her hair away from her face, kiss the top of her head, and finally let sleep overtake me.


End file.
